Something Worth Living For
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: There is a blast from the past coming back to visit Baird, but he is not happy, but what will keep him happy? Will Baird ever find happiness? hehe BairdXSam This is a gift for my friend who's been reading and reviewing my stories. Thank you so much!


Something Worth Living For

This story is for my friend Babylon. Thank you for reading and reviewing all my stories. Since you are a Baird and Sam fan, I know you'll LOVE this one!

The war was finally over, but at the price of millions of lives lost and most of Sera distroyed.

Marcus had lost his last brother, and his father, not to mention many good Gears. He felt as if anything else happened, he would just shatter.

Around him loud shouts went up as the Gears around him celebrated over fifteen years of fighting Locusts, stranded, pirates and Lambent. Yet Marcus didn't feel like celebreating.

Dom was gone and his dad was truly dead now. What was he to do? How could he continue on without his brother. Dom had kept him going after the death of his mother then after losing Carlos.

Now Dom was dead too...What was he going to do without him? Who was going to keep him from falling into a depression?

Gears were throwing down their guns and armor in a large pile. They nolonger needed it. Hesitently Marcus added his gun to the growing pile, then removing his armor, he added those to the pile as well.

Anya stood watching Marcus silently. She had always watched him from a distance. While marcus was stuck in the Slab, she even waited for him.

As everybody around him celebrated, Marcus silently made his way away from the crowd and down to the beach. Anya paused, watching him to leave, then followed.

In the middle of the crowd, Baird stood watching Marcus' and Anya's retreatingi back. After everal minutes, he turned to look at Cole who only shrugged.

"Let's let them be." Cole said.

Sam stood across from Baird staring in the direction of the beach. Both Marcus and Anya could nolonger be seen now. She couldn't help but to just stare for several minutes. Finally she turned to look over at baird. Just as she opned her mouth to say something, somebody with a posh accent called Baird's name.

Damon Baird! I am very pleased to see you alive."

Everybody turned, suprised to hear such an accent. Nobody had heard such a thing since the begining of this stupid war.

They were an older couple, carefully picking their way through the mess, their clothing were something nobody has seen in years,

The woman had long, beautiful blond hair that was pulled back in a bun, and familure baby blue eyes. She wore a beautiful light colored dress that was slightly dirty, but not as dirty as most of the survivors, still obvious that she was living comfortably.

The man also bond hair and blue eyes wore a semi-formal suit. A dark blue button up shirt with dark slacks. Like the women, he cloths were slightly dirty, but still ovvious that they were quite comfortable.

Baird narrowed his blue eyes in distrust and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't seem too thrilled to see them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Damon Baird." his dad said. "Do not take that tone with us."

"No, you listen. It's your fault I'm here! Because of you, I had to join the military and ended up fighting ugly grey monsters from hell!"

Sam stood of to the side, watching Baird argue with his parents. In a way, it was almost comical, at the same time she felt like an outsider who should not be here listening.

She turned to escuse herself.

"Sam." Baird's voice was gruff.

Just as Sam went to turn, she felt Baird's large fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her toward him. She stumbled, almost losing her balance only to have falling against Baird's bare chest and she felt herself blush.

Her cheeks became even redder as his large hand came up to cradle the side of her face so gently. Looking up, he leaned forward and their lips met in a slow, shy kiss.

Everybody around them went silent and just stared at them in shock. It was soemthing that seemed so out of character for the two.

Several seconds later they parted, blushing and staring into each other's eyes. It was as if everything around them had disapeared.

So many thoughts went through thier minds.

Again their lips met, this time in a deep and passionant kiss. Baird held her against his chest and ran his fingers through her dark hair. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them even closer together.

At that time, Anya and marcus returned from the beach, only to stop short at the sight. Anya smiled and gave Marcus' hand a gentle squeeze.

Cole stood watching everyody with a smile. He had watched as both Anya and Marcus walked hand-in-hand and even stopped, they never let go of each other. He was greatful that most of Delta Squad had made it to the end of the war.

Thinking about Dom hurt. It would hurt for a while but like everything, time would heal. Finally it was over. No more lives had to be lost. He was greatful for that.

Again they parted, but didn't let go. Sam rested her head against baird's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. She let out a soft sigh as he rested her cheek on the top of her head.

Yes, things were going to get much better now.

END

So Babylon what do you think? This is for you because you have read and review so many times for my chapters and given me great feedback. Thank you so much for helping me make my stories better and even helping me come up with good titles.


End file.
